Beasts are Made
by Our Guild
Summary: Nnoitra hated Nel with all his being... Right?


**Sup guys. Minion here with this month's fic. That's right. Our ambitious plan of actually doing work has failed and been dumped on me. *anime tears* So concerning this fic, I don't support the pairing, but a certain member of the guild is a fan of tragic romances and seemed to have turned the original thing into one so I had to write it. That's right. They know who I'm talking about. So as usual, nobody owns anything canon. Personally, if I owned Bleach, Gin would have lived. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Beasts are made.

A circular scythe blade crashed against a sword in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Nniotra Gilga stumbled backwards. He readied himself as he narrowed his eye at the object of his obsession. In front of him stood the elegant third espada, Neliel Tu oderschvank. Her green hair flowing, her white uniform precisely fitting her body, her face only marked by her seemingly permanent blush… or it was a birth mark. Nnoitra didn't know. There she stood like she was of the noblest of blood. How he hated it. Hatted her pitied look at the eighth espada. How she thought she was better than HIM. How she never met his eyes.

Nnoitra let out a shout in frustration as he charged her and swung. She dodged and he swung at her again. She caught the pole, twirled her blade around, and swung at his gut. The force sent him flying back, however, it didn't penetrate his hiero. He got up with a couple grunts.

"There. All done." She said, sheathing her blade. I'm happy that's over in time for lunch. If I were late, the others might've gotten worried."

She turned around and started walking away.

"Hold it." Nnoitra said, spitting out some blood. "I thought I said this was a fight to the finish. We're not done yet."

"Are you implying that you'd like this to be a battle to the death?" She asked, turning around.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I refuse. You don't deserve to have such an honor."

"What was that?"

"When we became hollows, we transformed from humans to beasts. And then, as arranncars, we regained our sense of reason. Those with the power of reason must have a purpose to fight. You lack a purpose. I'm under no obligation to keep fighting you. And there is no reason, whatsoever to kill you."

"WELL I HAVE A GOOD REASON!" Nnoitra roared. "I LOATH AND DESPISE YOU!"

Neliel sighed.

"Sorry. That's not a reason. Just instinct. You are still a beast. I cannot acknowledge you as a true warrior. You are not worthy to be my opponent. I won't have the life of someone who isn't a warrior on my conscience."

With that, she walked away.

"Damn you." Nnoitra whispered, looking down.

"Nnoitra. Are you alright sir? Can you-" Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla, asked before Nnoitra threw his scythe just above Tesla.

"Don't get friendly with me." Nnoitra growled. "Just because I couldn't defeat that girl, Tesla, don't start acting like you're my equal. You're not."

"But why Neliel-sama? Why not any other espada?"

Nnoitra stood up.

"Because I hate her!"

-A beast is made. Not born.-

Nnoitra and Tesla walked down the halls of Las Noches. While one might expect Nnoitra to think of some diabolical way to kill Neliel. Something like getting one of the more resentful arranncars for a spot in espada to help and rip off the masks of her fraccion to bait her. He wasn't.

"Tesla."

"Yes Nnoitra-sama."

"If I die tomorrow, I want you to join Neliel's fraccion."

"But I thought you hated her."

" I do but she is a warrior. If I am to die, it will be by her hands. Winner keeps all. That's how I fight and you know it."

"…Hai. Nnoitra-sama."

-Beasts are made. Not born.-

"HEY WOMAN!" Nnoitra screamed at Neliel's quarters. "GET OUT HERE!"

After a moment of waiting, Neliel walked out.

"Oh. It's you again."

Nnoitra smirked.

"Now now. Don't be like that. I specifically waited till after you finished your lunch."

Neliel raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, that is rather odd of you. What do you want?"

Nnoitra smirked and pointed his scythe at her.

"This is our last fight."

Neliel reraised her eyebrow.

"Our last?"

"Yes. One way or another today will be the end."

Neliel sighed.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

-Beasts are made, not born-

Nnoitra crashed into the ground.

To be honest, he thought that was how it was going to end.

"Now we're done." Neliel said as she sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing? I said this was our last fight, didn't I?"

Nnoitra growled.

"How tedious. You're still going on about the fight to the death?"

"Could it end any other way?"

"I refuse."

Neliel said as she turned away.

"Fine. I'll do it then."

Neliel whipped around in surprise and saw Nnoitra with his blade to his stomach.

"What!"

"Seppuku. Since this battle was destined to end one way or another." He let out a small laugh. "We both know, this is the most likely way for it to end. Otherwise, I wouldn't stop chasing you."

"…Why?"

"For years I've been chasing you. After I first met you at the start of espada, I knew that I would stand no chance gaining your love. I told myself that your acknowledgement. You asked me if I wiped out that hollow colony for Aizen. I didn't. I did it to gain your acknowledgement."

Neliel's eyes widened as Nnoitra continued.

"But you called me a beast. A mindless fucking beast. So then I thought that if I could beat you, you would acknowledge me. Hahaha. Like that would ever happen. I tried to tell myself that I hated you. But in truth I hated myself. There's only one choice left. You want to know why? It's because I fell in love."

Nnoitra finished his rant.

"I meant what I said. This was our last duel. Goodbye Third Espada. Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Take care of Tesla."

He was about to plunge the scythe into his stomach when a sword intercepted it. Nnoitra glared up at Nel.

"Would you deny me this too?"

She sank to her knees wrapped her arms around Nnoitra.

"I'm sorry Nnoitra. I made you do this. I'm no better than a beast myself."

Nnoitra paused before giving in to the hug, for once, silent.

Little did the two know, three fraccion members stood a while away, smileing.

-Beasts are made, not born-

It had been two weeks since Nnoitra and Nel had made up. Tesla had been overjoyed at his master finally achieving happiness, though, Nnoitra was a little suspicious when he caught Barragan's fraccion Ggio giving Tesla some money. Nnoitra didn't care though. He had gotten more than he had hoped.

Nnoitra smiled to himself as he absent mindedly stroked Nel's hair. They had just finished eating lunch together and Nel was taking a nap in his lap. Nnoitra grinned as he kissed the top of her head and lay down and fell asleep as well.

-Beasts are made, not born-

"Nel-chan? Where are you? It's lunch."

Nnoitra shouted, looking around for his lover and her fraccion, Tesla following him. The tall espada walked through Nel's quarters. He checked everywhere. In the rooms, out the windows, behind the vases, and even in the vases.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

Tesla asked his master.

"What is it?"

Nnoitra snapped.

"Peche and Dondochakka aren't around here either."

Nnoitra paused.

"She wouldn't be training this late so where could they be?"

Nnoitra pondered this question as he walked outside and noticed a collapsed wall and saw a pool of blood. He froze.

Quickly using prequista, Nnoitra searched for his beloved and her fraccion to find nothing.

Tesla watched as Nnoitra let out a bestial roar as his spiritual pressure engulfed Las Noches. Tesla bowed his head.

"Whoever did this, may god have mercy on your soul, because Nnoitra-sama won't."

-Beasts are made, not born.-

Nnoitra knocked the orange haired soul reaper across the battleground with the staff of his scythe.

"Ichigo no!" Ulquiorra's new pet cried out. Did he name her Orihime or something like that? Nnoitra didn't really care. He had risen to the rank of five since he lost Nel. He had gone into a state of berserker rage like he had in his Vasto Lorde days. Still, if one were to look into his eye, they'd notice that the purpleish orb was dull and sunken like he hadn't slept much.

"Please stop this!" The girl continued. "I'm begging you. Can't you see that Ichigo is hurt?!"

"SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT LITTLE FOOL!" Nnoitra bellowed. "WHO CARES IF HE"S INJURED OR NOT!" Thinking back at the pool of blood he said quieter, "This is a battle. It's not supposed to be a fair fight. A battle is a monster from which any quality of intolerance is born. A battle forms in stages. First, hatred develops. Then hell is unleashed. For various reasons, one makes an enemy. And at that moment, everything pulses towards a battle. You think you can come wandering into an enemy's back yard and start killing us like you did to my Nel-chan. LIKE YOUR KIND DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" He roared as he brought his scythe down, the orange haired pest barely rolling out of the way.

Nnoitra swung again as the soul reaper dodged. Again and again and again and again. Why couldn't the little pest die? After what the Soul Reapers did to his Nel…. He was going to eradicate every last one of them.

"DIE!"

He screamed as the orange haired Shinigami blocked his attack.

An explosion nearby caused both combatants to falter. Nnoitra smacked Ichigo away and stared in disbelief at the green robed arrancar on the ground.

"No. It can't be… But Aizen said…" He walked over to the whimpering form. "Nel-chan?"

She slowly turned around and their eyes met.

"Nel… chan…"

He whispered as he fell on his knees, drawing her into a hug.

Nnoitra didn't care that everyone was staring at him. He had his Nel back. That's all that mattered. He pulled back, eyeing the crack on her mask.

"But who did this to you?"

He turned around and shouted at the orange haired chick.

"Woman!"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going to let you go if you help me heal her. Got it? Tesla, let her come over."

Tesla let her go and she walked over.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to pour reitsu into her till she regains her adult form, and then you heal her mask. After that, you're free to prance away with the soul reaper and frolic in a field of daisies. Deal?"

She just stared at him in shock, which really started to piss him off.

"ARE YOU READY OR NOT!"

She shakily nodded before Nnoitra put a hand on Nel's head and started pumping reitsu into her. There was a large smoke cloud as his lover regained her original form and the woman's healing field appeared. Nnoitra watched as the mask slowly closed up. As it did, the teeth grew back and the mask became whole, once again.

Nel stared around her in amazement before tackling Nnoitra into a flurry of kisses. Nnoitra grinned in happiness.

"I missed you Nel-chan."

"I missed you too Nnoitra-koi."

Nnoitra frowned.

"Though I have to know, what happened to you?"

-Beasts are made, not born-

"Were you the one who fought this woman?"

The Soul Reaper Captain asked Zommari.

"No. I did not fight her, however, I was going to deliver the blow that would finish her."

Zommari raised his sword as he prepared to attack. Suddenly, a blade hit him and he went skidding across the room. Raising his head, he saw an all too familiar scythe.

"Nnoitra. Now is not the time t-"

"SHUT IT BASTARD! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I FOUND NEL AND HER FRACCION AND THEY TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

A pissed of Nnoitra glared at him from across the room, while the Soul Reaper Captain observed.

"I see." Zommari said before standing up and raising his sword. "And you have betrayed Lord Aizen because of it. I will finish you in the name of Lord Aizen."

He used Sonido Gemino to form five clones around Nnoitra and stabbed. Zomarri's eyes widened as he felt his zanpakuto stopped as soon as it hit the fifth espada's skin. Nnoitra grinned and spun with his hand, cutting the chest of all the clones, and Zommari. Nnoitra gave a smirk that promised pain as he started walking over. Zommari started to release his zanpakuto when Nnoitra stuck his tongue out. A cero started to form as Zommari willed his zanpakuto to go faster. Then with a flash of light, everything was gone.

-Beasts are made, not born-

Nnoitra arrived back at Nel after finishing off the seventh espada. Apparently, he and the eight had teamed up to take out Nel and get themselves ranks. He would have gone after the unlucky eight but the Soul Reaper captain, Bakuga or something, told him that he was suffering at the hands of another madman. Nnoitra embraced Nel and kissed. Nel had sent the orange haired Soul Reaper back so now there were no distractions. Now, Nnoitra was ready to take his rightful place with Nel…. On the bottom.

-Beasts are made, not born-

Ichigo sighed as he got ready for gym class. On top of the neighbor's noise last night that kept him from sleeping, but apparently they got a new gym teacher who was apparently a slave driver.

"HURRY UP YOU MAGGOTS!"

A familiar voice shouted. Ichigo paled and turned to see Nnoitra in a jersey and shorts with a whistle around his neck.

"THAT MEANS YOU KUROSAKI. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY NEIGHBOR, DOESN'T GIVE YOU SPECIAL TREATMENT!"

Ichigo twitched. He suddenly started to wish that he had died against Aizen now.


End file.
